Sixteen
by Cowgirl4u2009
Summary: Hermione cuts herself. She's in treatment and one day in group she tells her story, about the day she ran into Draco Malfoy and how her life rollercoastered out of control.
1. Default Chapter

**My Name's Hermione**

"Amy."

"Huh?"

"Will you please show Hermione here around? She's new."

"Oh yea, sure," Amy looked over at the girl named Hermione. She looked really pale and was wearing a black sweatshirt and blue jeans with a pair of black and pink vans. "Hi, my name's Amy."

"Hey, I'm Hermione."

"So what are you here for?"

"Self abuse," Amy gave Hermione a confused look. "I cut myself."

"Oh, I'm here for an eating disorder."

"Oh" was all she said. Amy showed Hermione the bathroom and where she and Hermione would be rooming. (Hermione and her were roommates.) The group meeting room, the private counselor's office, the game room, and finally the TV room. "Seems pretty nice here."

"Yea, it's okay. It's not exactly the best place, I've been other places that are way better."

"You mean you've been in treatment before?"

"Yea, I've been to about 2 other places besides here."

"Oh, so treatment hasn't really worked for you?"

"Not really, but then again I don't really want to stop what I'm doing."

"I see."

"Well it's time for our group meeting, come one." They walked in and Hermione took a seat next to Amy.

"Well we have a new person starting today; I would like you to make her feel welcome here." They started out by everyone saying their name and why they were here. The counselors name was Claire. In the group was also Brittany, Sheila, Jessica, and some other people she didn't quite remember the names of. Finally they got to Hermione.

"My name's Hermione Granger, I'm here for self abuse otherwise known as cutting." Hermione heard someone gasp.

"We've never had anyone that cuts themselves before," one girl said.

"Now, now, Hermione why don't you tell us how you came to cut yourself."

"Well, it's a very long story." (I might mention now that this is a treatment center for witches and wizards!) "It all started when I bumped into Draco Malfoy one day in Diagon Alley..."

A/N Tell me what you think! It would make my day if you would review! I know it's short but this is kind of like the prologue so be patient and I will have the next chapter posted soon!


	2. The Proposition

**The Proposition**

"It all started when I bumped into Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley. Draco and I were enemies from the first day we met. Our level of hatefulness grew as we got older."

Flashback

"Watch where you're going Mudblood," Draco said to her coolly.

"I think that you should watch where you're going," Hermione replied.

"So where are Potter and Weasel?"

"I'm not talking to them right now." Her and Ron has gotten into a fight that day and she just left the burrow, it was over according to him, he was tired of sneaking around Harry so he decided that if she didn't want to come out in the open, then it was over.

"Really, has the golden trio finally broken up?"

"Maybe it has Malfoy."

"Well, in that case, I see no harm in talking to you. Want to accompany me to the Three Broomsticks?" He had held out his arm. Hermione thought that this was the best way to get back at Ron, and without hesitation she took it.

"So why are you in Diagon Alley all by yourself?" Hermione asked Malfoy.

"Well, I really didn't feel like coming with Pansy Parkinson. She's been all over me lately."

"Geez that would suck."

"I know, so tell me why has the golden trio split up?"

"Well, I got into a fight with Ron, and I just left. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go so I came here."

"Well, so you and Weasel finally broke up huh?"

"What, how did you know we were together?"

"Well, it was kind of obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one, I saw you guys kissing in the hall at the end of last year. So that pretty much confirmed my assumption."

"Really, and why have you and Pansy broken up?"

"We never were really together. It's just what she said; personally I like Pansy, just as a friend though." All of a sudden Hermione had a great idea.

"Malfoy?"

"Hum?"

"I have a proposition for you." When he didn't say anything she just continued. "Well I want to get back at Ron, and you want to get away from Pansy, right?"

"Yea, your point being," but then it dawned on him, they could pretend to date. "Ok, so you want us to pretend to date, is that right?"

"Well, yea, only if you wanted to though."

"Actually that is very clever Granger, very clever."

"I know," she said with a sigh.

"Well, we must have some kind of rules," Hermione just nodded for him to keep going. "Well, holding hands really is kind of a must." Hermione just nodded her head again. "It would look bad if we didn't kiss at all. I'm not saying we have to do it very much, but if we want to make it believable well then it really is a must."

"As much as I don't want to kiss you, I suppose."

"Well, look at whose here." Hermione saw where he was looking, it was Ron and he looked furious by the way they had their arms linked. He marched over there.

"What do you think you're doing Hermione?" Ron said.

"Well, I got mad at you, I came here I met Draco and we've been having a chat."

"You're walking around with scum like him, and since when do you call him Draco?"

"Since he asked me out."

"What!!"

"I believe you heard me Ron, now please if you excuse us we were just going for a drink." With that, Hermione and Draco walked off towards the Three Broomsticks with Dracos arm snaked around Hermione's waist.

End of Flashback

"So, Draco and I made a deal."

"Well Hermione, we must finish your story tomorrow."

"Well, it's a very long story, I'm sure it will take me longer than tomorrow to finish."

"Ok, well that's all for today, you may go."

The rest of the day passed by quickly, Hermione hadn't really thought about anything. So at night when she was lying in bed she remembered the first time Draco had made love to her. Also what he had whispered in her ear.

Flashback

"Hermione?"

"Hum?" She had questioned.

"I think I love you."

"I think I love you too Draco."

End of Flashback

With that Hermione cried herself to sleep.

A/N What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Please let me know and review!

If the second flashback didn't make sense don't worry, it will eventually. That's all for now please read and review.


	3. The Train Ride

**

* * *

The Train Ride**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling like she hadn't slept at all. The whole night she kept reliving memories she didn't even know she had anymore. Then there were also all the memories of her and Draco. She got dressed silently, as not to disturb Amy and headed to the cafeteria. About 15 minutes later Amy sat down right next to her.

"So sleep well?" Amy questioned.

"Yea," Hermione lied.

"It's weird isn't it."

"What's weird?"

"The way you told me you hated Draco and yet when you talk about him, you have this look in your eye. I don't quite know what it is, but it certainly isn't hate."

"I don't want to talk about Draco right now."

"Ok, well group starts in about 10 minutes. So I'll see you there," with that she got up and left. Hermione ate the rest of her breakfast not talking to anyone. She walked slowly to group. When she got there she realized she was the last person to arrive.

"Its fine," Claire said, "Hermione please continue with your story."

Hermione started where she had left off, about the talk in the Three Broomsticks and the train ride to Hogwarts.

Flashback

"Good acting Hermione."

"Thanks Draco, you didn't do so bad yourself."

"Aw, what can I say? It just comes naturally." Hermione laughed. Just then the barmaid came over and they ordered the drinks and talked about Hogwarts. Hermione looked around and saw Pansy coming up the street through the window.

"Hey, we could get both people in one day." Draco turned around to see where she was looking. And sure enough there was Pansy.

"Why not," with that he took Hermione's hand and walked out the door, practically running into Pansy.

"Hi Drakie," Pansy said in a high pitched voice.

"I prefer you don't call me that." Pansy then noticed Hermione. She looked down at where their fingers where intertwined.

"What are you doing hanging out with mudblood scum like her?"

"Please Pansy I prefer if you don't call my girlfriend a mudblood." Pansy's face fell at what Draco had said.

"You mean you're dating her?" Pansy said in almost a whisper.

"Yea, but anyways Pansy we must get going we still have to pick up our robes."

"Oh, ok, see you later than Draco." They started walking down the road hand in hand.  
Even though Pansy couldn't see them anymore they kept their hands together.

End of Flashback

"The train ride there is where things started to get a little serious. We'd been pretend dating for two weeks and like we would owl each other and stuff. Sometimes we would owl each other mushy stuff just to laugh at it. So on the train..."

Flashback

"Hey, Hermione!" I turned around to see Draco waving me over.

"You guys I'm going to sit with Draco, I'll come sit with you guys in a little bit ok?"

"Yea that's fine," Harry answered. Ron didn't say anything. I made my way over to Draco and we went and found an empty compartment.

"So is Pansy off your back yet?"

"Not really, she's always like you could do so much better and crap like that."

"I see Ron has been avoiding me, whenever I try to talk to him he always leaves."

"Why?"

"Because he's being an immature asshole."

"Hey I see them coming down the train looking for a compartment. I think it's time we..." he never got to finish his sentence because Hermione knew what he meant. She practically pounced on him. After the initial shock wore over he started kissing her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and they pulled each other closer.

They heard the compartment door open and heard is shut with a slam. No doubt, Ron had seen them. But they didn't pull apart. Finally Hermione pulled away for a breath of air. "Well, that was interesting."

"Yea," Draco replied. They sat there looking at each other then they saw Pansy walking down the aisle looking for a compartment. "Ready," he asked.

"As I ever will be," with that he pulled her close again and kissed her when she slid her arms around his neck he deepened the kiss. Hermione couldn't help but moan. They heard the compartment door slide open but they never heard it close. Draco pulled away.

"Do you need something Pansy?" Draco asked, she looked almost shocked to see them there.

"What, oh no, I'm just leaving." When she had left they burst out laughing.

"I better go, I promised Harry and Ron that I'd come to their compartment later."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Draco blew Hermione a kiss, but then she remembered the compartment door was open.

"See you," Hermione set off down the hall in search of Harry and Ron. She finally found them near the end of the train.

"I have to go talk to Seamus," Harry said. He didn't even wait for them to say good-bye, he just strode right out the door.

"What's up?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Not much, listen Hermione I have a question for you."

"Really what?"

"Well, why were you afraid to go public with me, but yet you can go public with Malfoy?"

"Well, I wasn't ready to let our relationship out yet, our relationship was way deeper than Draco's and mine."

"So basically, your just using him?"

"No, I happen to like Draco, quite a lot."

"It seems weird doesn't it, that we break up one minute and the next hour you're hanging off Draco Malfoy's arm. If I didn't know any better Hermione I'd say you're up to something."

"Well I'm not Ronald Weasley, I like him a lot and I wish you would just be happy for me."

"How can I Hermione? We used to go out. Sure we broke up but then the next second you're with Malfoy. It's just hard, especially when I care about you so much. But you obviously don't care how I feel about all this. But it doesn't matter. I'll talk to you later."

Hermione walked out of the compartment fuming. She reached the compartment Draco was in, but found that he wasn't alone. Hermione walked in and saw Pansy trying to push Draco down. "Parkinson! Get off him!" Pansy was obviously shocked to see Hermione there. She just ran strait out. "The nerve of her."

"Yea, well that's just how she is. She never really thinks anything's off limits to her." He looked up at Hermione, "thanks for saving me."

"Anytime, that's what girlfriends do right?"

"Oh, how did your meeting with Weasel go."

"He's pissed that I'm going out with you. He's like we break up one second and then you're with Malfoy the next. And stuff like that. He then told me he though I was up to something since I wouldn't go public with our relationship but that I would go public with you."

"Ah, I see." He then looked up at Hermione, "Hermione."

"What?"

"Well, you know I'm kind of tied down now."

"Well, yea."

"It's just that, I don't get any action if I'm tied down to you."

"So you're saying you want to be able to snog other girls. Go ahead."

"Hermione, I do not cheat on my girlfriends."

"Well, Draco you've never really had a girlfriend before have you."

"Well no, but still I don't cheat."

"Well what are you getting at."

"I'm saying I'm not going to get any action at all. So I think that it would be only fair if you gave me some action." Hermione almost hurled.

"What!" She shrieked.

"You heard me."

"I know, but that's disgusting."

"Shh, people will hear you."

"Oh, well I'm still not doing it."

"Please, Hermione, you never said how long we are going to do this, and I plan on sticking this though, please?" Draco was giving her the puppy dog eyes. She really couldn't resist that.

"Fine," she snapped. "But if I don't like what we're doing then I'm not doing it."

"Fine by me, as long as I get a snog every once in a while."

"Well then you should be okay, for a couple more days."

"No I won't, see Hermione this is why I don't have girlfriends very often."

"Fine, once a day is all I'm going to give you."

"Fine, if that's the best offer."

"Well we're almost there I best be changing into my robes."

End of Flashback

"That's all the time we have for today." Everyone filed out of the room. Amy and Hermione walked to the cafeteria. That night, she went with Amy to the game room and played a game of wizards chess with her. That night when Hermione was just about to fall asleep she had another flashback.

Flashback

"Hermione, I don't think we should be together anymore."

"What, why?"

"It's not you, it's not even me, it's my father, he'll kill you and me if he ever found out about us."

"It's okay Draco, I'd rather die happy with you, then die old and lonely someday without you."

End of Flashback

Hermione was even to tired to cry after that flashback. She fell right asleep and had dreams of memories that she shared with Draco.

A/N well do you like it? I don't really like how I ended this chapter. But I had to have it said. Well please review it would make my day!

I want to say a special thanks to all those who reviewed! It means a lot to me so please keep reviewing.

Lioness Black- thanks for all your tips, you're right I wasn't thinking when I chose the names for last chapter.

NikkiEvans- Well I updated so here it is. Hope you like it.

What's in a name anyway- I hope that you like this chapter, I got to work on it right away after I read your review, I'm glad you liked it.


	4. The First Cut

**The First Cut**

Hermione woke up the next morning to find that Amy had already left. She got up, dressed and walked to the cafeteria. She hated the cafeteria here, it was white walls, cheap white tiles and the food was disgusting. In fact, she hated this whole place. White was everywhere. There were at least 5 tissue boxes in every room. Hermione never cried in front of anyone though. The only time she ever cried was when she was in bed at night. "Hey," Amy called cheerily from the table.

"Hey," Hermione answered back. "Amy is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"Fine by me."

"Well, you've been in treatment centers before this, and if they didn't work for you then, why do you think they'll work for you now?"

"Well one, I don't think it's going to work, my parents do, and I can never really get better unless I want to, which I don't. Did you come here because you wanted to?"

"Oh, no my parents made me, I'm just glad they put me in one for witches and wizards. I mean they wanted to put me in a muggle place, it would have been harder there."

"Yea, well the only way to get better is to want to get better. Do you want to get better Hermione?"

"I don't know I want to so I can get out of this place. But then again, I see no harm in what I'm doing. So what if I draw a little blood every once in a while it's not like I'm cutting off body parts or anything." Amy shuddered when Hermione said that.

"Well, yea I guess, but group is starting; we wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

"Of, course not." They headed down the hallway to the group room.

"Now, everyone settle down, Hermione please continue with your story," Claire said.

"Well Draco and I started spending more time together, because we were supposedly going out we'd normally meet in the library. When we were walking down the hallway we'd always hold hands. I remember this one time when Ron came and found me in the library."

Flashback

"Hey Hermione, where's Malfoy?" It was the first time Ron had really spoken to Hermione in a month.

"Oh I think he's in the Slytherin common room or something."

"I see, well Hermione I was wondering could I talk to you?"

"Well isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"Well yea but in private?"

"Oh sure why not?" Hermione gathered her books and they headed out.

"Hermione I'm sorry about being a jerk this past month."

"It's okay Ron; I think I would've reacted the same way."

"Well I'm just saying that if you want to be with Malfoy, I totally support you."

"Really, oh Ron!" She gave him a huge hug.

"Hermione, can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry, well I'm glad you finally came around. I'm glad we can put this behind us now, Draco's really sweet and I'm happy with him."

"Well if he ever hurts you I'll beat him to a pulp alright."

"Yea me too," Harry had just walked up behind them. "Glad to see you guys are talking again." Hermione looked down at her watch.

"Guys I have to go, I promised to meet Draco right about now."

"Bye," they said in unison. Hermione hurried to the lake.

"Sorry, I'm late."

"Hermione, I don't know if I can do this anymore." Hermione just put on a confused face. "I mean, it's not because I can't do it or anything, I just, I think I'm starting to have feelings for you." That shocked Hermione the most.

"Draco, I, I like you to it's just I don't know if I'm exactly ready for that kind of relationship." Draco looked like Christmas had come early.

"So there may be hope?"

"Yea, there's hope, I just, why don't we talk tomorrow about this. Give me some time to work out my feelings."

"Okay," Hermione turned and walked toward the castle. _What if he's just playing some sort of game._

_You know he's not._

_What if he is._

_He's not okay, you obviously like him too._

_Do not._

_Do too._

_Uh, why am I arguing with myself._

_Because you just don't want to admit that I'm right._

_If you're right that means I'm right._

_I guess so. I think you should go out with him._

_Fine I've made up my decision._

"Draco, wait up!" Draco turned around and looked at Hermione. "I will."

"Will what?"

"Go out with you."

"Really?"

"Yea," they stared at each other for a couple minutes. Then Draco pulled her in and kissed her lightly on the lips. It wasn't like any kiss they had had before. This one was real and you could feel the emotion in it. There other kisses had been for show, and had never meant anything. Hermione started to feel butterflies rise up in her stomach. She pulled back. "I really have to get going." Draco looked sad when he heard her say this. She just couldn't resist the look in his eyes. "Fine, I'll stay, but only for a little while longer."

He didn't say anything he just pulled her in for another kiss. This time he slid his tongue across her lips asking for entry which she gave him willingly. He tasted so intoxicating, she never wanted this moment to end. They sat down by the lake for what seemed like hours just talking, sharing a kiss every once in a while.

End of Flashback

"We had finally shown our real feelings for each other. I was happy; I think I knew all along that I liked him. I just didn't let myself know it, or I wouldn't believe it. Almost three months had passed and it was almost Christmas. Dumbledore called all the prefects in, saying he had something to announce. We were going to have another Yule Ball. Draco and I were then barely inseparable, we spent almost every waking moment with each other. Little did I know, I was pushing my friends away.

Flashback

Ron came up to me one day when I came back into the common room to put my books away before supper. "Hermione," he called. I spun around to face him.

"Hey Ron," I didn't like the look on his face. It looked like he was about to regret what he was going to say.

"Listen Hermione, I know I really shouldn't say this, but I think that maybe you don't realize it but you're kind of pushing Harry and me away."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're always spending time with Malfoy. Like I said before I don't mind you dating him, well I do, but not so much anymore. What I'm trying to say is that you never spend time with Harry or me anymore. Heck you don't even spend meals with us anymore. You're always over at the Slytherin table. It seems like you don't really care about us anymore."

"Ron how could you say that? Of course I care about you."

"Well it doesn't seem like it. Harry or I haven't had a decent conversation with you in months. Whenever we try to talk to you, you always say you have to go meet Draco."

"I'm sorry, I just really like him."

"Well, I thought you used to like us too."

"RONALD, I WILL NOT TOLLERATE THAT, HOW CAN YOU EVEN DARE TO SAY SUCH A THING TO ME!"

"ME, YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE IGNORING US, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR FRIENDS, AND YOU JUST LEAVE US FOR SOME GUY! THAT GUY ALSO JUST HAPPENS TO BE MALFOY, REMEMBER HIM THE ONE WHO USED TO CALL YOU A MUDBLOOD!

"HE'S CHANGED RON! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO!"

"YEA, WELL THE ONLY PERSON I SEEM TO KNOW ANYMORE IS HARRY! YOU DON'T EVEN TALK TO US ANYMORE! JUST WHATEVER IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE US FOR HIM THEN WHEN HE DUMPS YOU DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME!"

Ron stormed out through the portrait whole. Hermione ran up to her room, looking around she saw the Parvati and Lavender had already gone down to dinner. She couldn't believe Ron would say something like that to her. How dare he tell her that she doesn't care about them. But she knew he was right, she knew she was pushing them away.

Quickly she walked over to her trunk and pulled out a pocket knife. She practically ran to the bathroom she sat down on the tiled floor and put the blade next to her wrist. She drew it across slightly seeing the trail of blood she felt so much better. She cleaned herself up and put a band aide over the cut. When she sat down next to Draco that night at the supper table, he asked what happened to her wrist.

"Just Crookshanks, he's gotten kind of cranky lately. Draco didn't question her any further.

End of Flashback

"That was the first time I ever cut myself. I don't regret it either. It felt good, in fact if I could do it over again I would." With that she ran out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. She jammed herself into a stall, and locked the door behind her. She felt like treatment was going to be way harder than it seemed.

After what seemed like hours, which really were minutes Amy came in looking for Hermione. "Hermione, I know you're in there." When she got no answer she continued. "Hermione come on, dinner starts in five minutes and you can't miss a meal here. Trust me I've tried to do it before."

Hermione came out of the stall. Her eyes were red and puffy. "I don't want to talk about it." With that she left the bathroom and went to the cafeteria. She sat down and didn't really eat. She more just like pushed food around on her plate. Later Amy and she went to the study room. Hogwarts was sending her homework through the mail. She could do only the written essays because she wasn't allowed to have her wand.

After they finished up their homework they headed to the game room. Hermione and Amy were the first people done with their homework that they got to get the best chess set. After about 2 games, Hermione told her she was tired and set off for their bedroom.

As Hermione changed and laid down in bed another memory came flooding back to her.

Flashback

"Hermione," Draco asked.

"What?"

"Why do you have all these bandages on your arm?"

"I've already told you, Crookshanks did them." Draco pulled one of the bandages off.

"Hermione, no cat could do these."

"Well, then Crookshanks might not be a cat then."

"Hermione, I'm serious, no cat could have done that."

"Draco, I'm fine just please can we get back to this essay I really need to get this done." Draco didn't push the subject any further."

End of Flashback

Hermione cried herself to sleep, wishing Draco could be there to comfort her. She didn't hate him; sure she told everyone she did. Only because he was the one to have found out about her cutting. He's the one that went and told her parents about it. It was because of him that she was stuck in this place.

She could never hate him; she loved him, very much so. In fact she loved him so much she was thinking about writing a letter to him. He wouldn't want to hear from me though. He probably doesn't even like me anymore. I wish I could just talk to him.

Hermione knew she probably would never talk to him again. She knew that he probably was disgusted with the way she cut herself. She couldn't help it though. She felt so good when it happened. She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind.

_I'm going to write him a letter tomorrow. I don't care if he doesn't write back, I just have to let him know how I feel._

With that Hermione drifted off to sleep.

A/N What do you think? People have reviewed saying they wish the chapters to be longer so hear you go. Longest chapter yet. Over 2 thousand words this chapter was. I'm really proud of myself. I want to thank all of my reviewers; they mean so much to me. Also I want to thank all of the silent readers just to say thanks for reading my story.

Please review, it would make my day!


	5. Letters

**Letters**

Hermione woke the next morning feeling the best she had in a long time. She quickly got dressed and hurriedly ran to the cafeteria. She ate at top speed and practically ran to the study room. She grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Draco,_

_I miss you so much here, being locked up in this place. I know you probably don't like me anymore or anything. If I were you I'd probably hate me too. The thing is I just need to get this out. I don't care if you don't reply or if you ever talk to me again. _

_I want you to know that even though I'm mad at the fact that you went to my parents about this. But last night right before going to sleep I thought, maybe it was for the best. But I also realized that I could never stay mad at you._

_I'm sorry for blowing up at you when my parents told me I was coming here and when you confessed that you were the one that told them. I'm sorry; I just wish I wouldn't have messed up. I'm sorry for everything that I ever said. I was just really upset._

_I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I know that may never happen. But when I get out of this hellhole I would like us to be friends. I know we will probably never have a relationship again and I accept that. I mean who would want to be in a relationship with me anyways._

_I miss you, take care of yourself. I'm hoping to be out of here by Christmas. I've only been here a week, but yet it seems like I've been here forever. I'm only hopping to spend 4 months here. Maybe I might even be able to get out sooner._

_The other reason why I wrote is because I want to say thank you. Thanks for telling my parents. I don't know where I would be right now if you hadn't. Well actually I do, I'd be at Hogwarts for my 7th year. Oh, well if I wouldn't have messed up I probably would've made head girl. That's out the window now though._

_If you do decide to reply, please let me know who Head Girl is and who Head Boy is. No matter what, even if we go back to being enemies even though I can hardly see that happening I just want you to know I'll always love you._

_With love from the bottom of my heart,_

_Hermione_

When Hermione had finished her letter she got up and went to the front desk. "Would you mind sending this to Draco Malfoy?"

"No problem," the witch at the front desk told her. She picked out an owl and attached the letter to its leg. It was then sent off. "We'll call you if you get a reply."

"Thanks for the help." Hermione then looked around for Amy. Even though she had only been here a week, she felt close to her. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I just sent a letter to Draco."

"Well that's good," she paused. "Oh yea, I'm supposed to tell you that group got moved back an hour. Seems Claire is having trouble getting here."

"Oh, want to go play some chess?"

"Why not," after Hermione got beat badly at chess the hour was almost over. "We should probably head over to the group room."

"Yea, let's get going." They were the second ones to arrive. Claire was already there. After about 5 minutes, everyone was present.

"Hermione please continue on with your story."

"Well, after our argument Ron just flat out avoided me, Harry told me not to worry about it and that eventually he would come around. Well during that time whenever something went wrong I cut myself.

"One day, it was about 4 months after we'd been really dating Draco came up to me and asked to talk."

Flashback

"Hermione," Draco said one day in the middle of studying.

"What?"

"Well, I don't think we should be together anymore." It felt like my heart had shattered.

"Why?"

"Well, my father, he's a death eater and I don't want you to get hurt. My father wants me to be a death eater too."

"I'm not going to have us break up just because of your father."

"Hermione, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hurt! So what do you expect this is going to do to me? Leave me all fine and happy?"

"Well of course not. I just don't want you to die because of me."

"It doesn't matter. I'm staying with you anyways."

"If you get hurt, Potter and Weasley will kill me."

"Draco, I'm not going to let us break up because of this. Do you want to be a death eater?"

"What! No! I just can't get out of it."

"Yes you can, go to Dumbledore."

"No."

"Well fine, but I'm still not leaving you."

"Well what's going to happen after schools out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what's going to happen then? We can't be with each other unless it was in secret. My father wants me to marry Hermione, by god I want to marry you but it's impossible."

"We can get through this okay. We just need to think up a plan."

"Hermione, I don't want you getting hurt. My father will kill me and you and I don't want to lost my life and I don't want you to lose yours over me."

"I'm staying with you, so please stop arguing with me."

"Fine, be that way."

End of Flashback

"Every once in a while after that Draco would try to push me to have us breakup I knew that he didn't want to. I wasn't going to let his father stand in the way of the relationship."

"Well Hermione, that's all the time we have for today." As Hermione was walking past the front desk the lady called out to her.

"Dear, you have a letter." Hermione walked over to the desk and was handed her letter. She looked at it for a minute, daring herself to believe it was from him. _No it's not. He wouldn't write back. _She finally decided to open it. She immediately recognized the handwriting. She was right, it wasn't from him, it was from Harry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope your doing well in treatment. We can't wait to have you back here at Hogwarts. We're hoping you might be able to make it back for Christmas. Things aren't as exciting as they are when you're around. I miss you Hermione, and when you get back it's going to go back to normal. Or as ever normal as it gets around here, I don't have much else to say and Ron really wants to talk to you so. We miss you, hope you get back soon._

_Love from,_

_Harry_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for being such an asshole lately. I should have been there when you got sent there. I can understand if you don't forgive me. I was being a jerk. I hope to see you at Hogwarts soon. Please do get better, we all miss you here. We've only seen Malfoy around in classes. He doesn't even come to the Great Hall to eat anymore. Whenever we see him he's always really sulky. Well I hope to see you soon. I miss you Hermione._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione practically had tears in her eyes from Ron's letter. She was so glad they were on speaking terms again. She practically skipped down to the study room. She grabbed a sheet of parchment, a quill, and ink.

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_Its okay, I forgive you Ron. I miss you guys so much. I'm sorry for that when I was with Draco I pushed you guys away. I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts and get out of this place. I'm hoping to be there for Christmas. It's hard here really. In group I'm sharing my story and after I share my story with my group I'm going to get private counseling. _

_It's been hard living over the whole thing. I get lots of flashbacks at night right before I go to bed. Most of them I just want to push to the back of my brain and never see them again. There about everything in my life. I'm also having dreams to, about you guys, Draco, Hogwarts, and things from when I was little. _

_There's this girl here, Amy, she's really nice. She's like my only friend here. At night we mostly play wizard chess. It's nothing compared to playing chess with you guys though. I wish I could redo last year and then I wouldn't have gotten myself into this mess. I feel really bad about it too. I mean I just left you guys, not that I had a choice or anything, but it makes me feel really bad. I miss you guys so much that whenever I think about you I almost break down crying. I hope to see you at Christmas._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Hermione went back to the front desk. "Could you send this letter please?"

"Sure thing," Hermione watched as the owl took flight. "Are you Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've got another letter here for you." She handed the letter to Hermione. Hermione's heart gave a little flutter. She sat down and ripped it open.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry that I haven't written to you all of your treatment. I don't blame you for what happened. I should have left you more time for your friends. If anyone's to blame it is mostly me. I really hope you get back to Hogwarts soon. I miss you, I can completely understand if we never have the relationship we used to have. But I would really like to be friends with you. I miss you so much, hurry up and get back here._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione almost shrieked in joy. Draco didn't hate her; in fact he wanted to be friends with her. She had never felt so happy in her life. Just then Amy came walking by and saw Hermione. "Hey, I've been looking for you," seeing the smile on Hermione's face she continued. "What happened?"

"I got a letter from Draco, and Harry, and Ron!"

"Well that's great, want to play some chess."

"I'm not sure actually. I think I would just rather sit here for a while."

"Oh, ok, I'll see you later then."

"Bye." Hermione sat there until it was dinner time. Amy had to practically drag her out of her seat and into the Cafeteria. Hermione didn't eat much; she just sat there in her own daydreams. After dinner they went to the study room to do their homework. Even though Hermione was away, she intended on being first in her class and being Valedictorian at the end of the school year.

By the time she was done with all her homework she went into the bathroom and took a nice long shower. She had never been this happy in her life before. Not even out of any of the times she had spent with Draco, or any of the adventures that she's had with Ron and Harry. Nothing could compare to this day.

Right before she fell asleep she had another flashback of the day she left for treatment.

Flashback

"Hermione, Ron will come around eventually, it will just take some time."

"I don't know Harry maybe he never will. Maybe he'll hate me forever."

"He will not. Don't even think like that. I'll always be here for you Hermione, forever."

"Harry, I'm going to miss you so much." She engulfed her friend in a hug. "Thank you for standing by me."

"Hey, what are friends for."

End of Flashback

Yes, what are friends for. With that she fell asleep into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in weeks.

A/N Okay so do you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me what you think. I also have to say this, not all of Hermione's story is going to come out during group. She is going to go to a private counselor after she's done with group. I think I'm going to have her go to her private counselor in about 2 chapters so please be patient. Thanks to all of you that review. You know who you are. I also want to thank silent readers just for reading my story. Please review, it would mean so much to me if you did.


	6. Last Group

**Last Group**

The next day Hermione woke up in the best mood. The morning passed in a blur and the next thing she knew she was in group.

"Hermione please continue with your story."

"Ok, well the months passed quickly and then it was exams. We were extremely busy and working very hard. We didn't really have much time for social lives. One day I was working really hard and I spilled an ink bottle all over 3 pages of notes. I was really distraught and didn't think about it, I just pulled out my knife and cut myself right there in the library."

"Now don't get me wrong I'm not stupid, I was pretty sure I was the only one there, but I was wrong, Draco seen me do it."

Flashback

Right as I was drawing the blade across my wrist Draco came out from between the bookshelves. "Hermione what the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Hermione, I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

"Hermione you need help, that's why your arm is always covered in bandages. Hermione why do you do this to yourself? How long as this been going on?"

"I do not need help; I could stop if I wanted to. And it's been going on for a while there's no need to worry."

"Yes there is a reason to worry; I'm going to have to tell your parents about this you know."

"Please, I swear I'll stop."

"No I'm going to tell them." He walked away and headed to the Owlery. About a half hour later he came back.

"DRACO WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO GET INTO MY BUSINESS! I COULD HAVE STOPED IF I WANTED TO. BUT I DON'T, THIS IS SOMETHING THAT IS MINE AND YOU HAVE TO GO RUIN IT FOR ME! I HATE YOU!" With that Hermione stomped out of the library.

End of Flashback

"I didn't talk to Draco for the rest of the school year; it was only 3 weeks so it wasn't that long. Then as soon as school got out I was rushed here. That's about it."

"Well that was quite interesting." Hermione sat down and listened to the group discuss things, she didn't really talk at all.

She walked out of group a half hour later. It was the last time she would have to go to group. She would start private counseling the next day. Then hopefully she would be able to get out of here.

A/N I'm sorry this is such a short chapter; I'll try to post the next one today as well. Well she's done with group now so yay! So please review it would make my day! I'm really really sorry about such a short chapter but school has started and I barely have anytime to right, well thanks for reading this story and please review.


	7. Dr Kline

**Dr. Kline**

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling very happy. Today she was starting private counseling and she was done with group. It was already November and she hoped to be out of here and get back to Hogwarts in time for Christmas.

As Hermione got dressed she realized Amy was already gone. She looked around the room and noticed all of Amy's things were gone too. Hermione practically ran to the cafeteria.

"What happened to Amy?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"No, what happened Jessica?"

"Well they caught her throwing up in the bathroom after supper last night, they waited until lights out to approach her about it, see she was here for not eating but now she's throwing up all her food. Thing is she was doing really well too, I wonder what made her do it."

"So what did they do to her?"

"Well she got transported to the hospital. She fainted right as they were talking to her about it. It actually turns out she's been doing it for a while and she had a heart attack because her heart is so weak."

"Oh my God."

"I know, surprising isn't it?"

"Yea, I thought she was doing so well too, she kept saying how she actually felt like she wanted to get better now."

"Hermione Granger?" Someone from behind Hermione asked.

"Yes," she said turning around.

"I'm Dr. Kline, I'll be your private counselor, please come this way it's time to start your first session." Hermione didn't say anything she just followed Dr. Kline to her office. After she sat down Dr. Kline started talking. "Hermione I've heard what you've said in group already, but I have a feeling that things went a lot deeper with Draco, am I correct?"

"Yea my feelings for him were deep and they still are. That's why it hurts so much to think about what he did to me. But I realize what I was doing was wrong and I need to stop but I don't think I can, it's too much a part of me now."

"Hermione you can stop and you've already admitted you have a problem and that is the first step to fixing it. Now you can tell me anything here and it will be kept confidential."

"So no matter what I say here my parents will never find out?"

"Nope."

"Even if I say my mom's a whore and my dad smoke's pot they'll never find out I said that?"

"Nope, seriously do they?"

"No, I was just wondering if I could actually say it and not get in trouble for it."

"Well anyways anything back to your problem."

"Oh yes, we were kind of getting off subject. Well I care for Draco deeply."

"Why is the real reason that you cut?"

"What?"

"Why is it exactly that you cut yourself?"

"I don't know."

"I bet you do, people don't abuse themselves for any reason."

"Well yea I do know but I don't really feel like sharing."

"Like I said this is all confidential."

"Ok, then I do it because I feel so left out in the Wizarding world."

"Go on."

"Well I'm a muggle born and even though I don't get teased about it anymore doesn't mean that I don't know how people think about me."

"Is that why you really started going out with Draco?"

"What?"

"Is it because you knew people would stop saying stuff to you about your heritage if you were going out with him?"

"Of course not, I really care for him."

"Yes, but in the beginning is that why?"

"No, I told you it was to get back at Ron."

"Ok then go on."

"I always have to prove myself because of being muggle born that's why I always strived so hard at being the best in my class. And during 6th year I was having a lot of trouble keeping up because I was with Draco."

"So your cutting does have something to do with him then?"

"I guess in a way it does, I mean I strive to be perfect but I was spending so much time with him that I had barely any time for my friends and my studies."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Regret going out with him in the first place."

"No never, I... this is confidential right?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I think... I think.... I think I love him. There I said it, and for some reason I feel so much better."

"Have you ever said it before to him or to anyone?"

"Well once to him, he said that he thought he loved me first, and I said that I though I loved him back, and I do, I do really love him."

"Well Hermione that really is all the time that we have today, but you are making excellent progress."

"Well that's really good to hear then, Dr. Kline, I'd like to ask you one more thing first."

"Really what's that?"

"How soon do you think it'll be before I get out of this place?"

"Well if you keep going like you're going probably pretty soon."

"Maybe before Christmas?"

"Maybe, good day Hermione."

"Yea, bye Dr. Kline," Hermione walked out of Dr. Kline's office feeling much better.

As Hermione walked by the front desk the witch said, "Aren't you Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

"Well you go a letter." Hermione walked up and looked at it, it was from Draco.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Remember in my last letter when I said I don't think that we can go back to the relationship that we used to have. Well I was so wrong. I wish I could say this to you in person but I guess this is the next best thing. Hermione, I love you and I want to be with you when you get back to Hogwarts. _

_Also in your last letter you wanted to know who Head Girl and Head Boy was. Well Potter made Head Boy and Hannah Abbot made Head Girl. I'm sorry Hermione I knew how much you wanted that position. But I did talk to Hannah the other day and I asked how it was and she said that she's horrible at it and she's thinking of resigning. _

_Isn't that good news? I mean I told her about how that you were busy and away right now so I asked her if she would hold onto it until you got back and she said she probably would. Hermione you still have a chance at getting it, just keep your grades up and maybe it will happen._

_Well again I love you and I hope you get back to Hogwarts soon, I've really missed you and it's not the same without you here. Well good luck with treatment and hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Hermione thought her hearts was about to burst. Draco loved her, and he wanted to be with her even though she did what she did. She quickly ran to the study room and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Draco,_

_I love you too, you don't know how good it feels to hear it being in this place, especially how good it feels to hear it from you. I really want to be with you too and Dr. Kline says that I'm improving and that I might be able to get out of here before Christmas. But I have to right Harry and Ron a quick letter before dinner so I'll write to you later._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Hermione quickly grabbed another piece of parchment knowing that she had very little time till dinner.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Treatment is going ok, I have some really good news though, and Dr. Kline says I might be able to get out of here before Christmas since I'm improving so well. Oh I hope I can make it out of this hellhole soon. I hope to see you before Christmas, but I have to go since the dinner bell has just rang._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

A/N Did you like it? I know it took me forever to update and I'm so, so, so sorry about that. Well thanks to all who have reviewed and thanks to my silent readers just for reading this story. Well please review it'd make my day!


	8. Mr and Mrs Granger

**Mr. and Mrs. Granger**

The days ticked by and soon before Hermione knew it, it was December. Her sessions with Dr. Kline were going really well. Also that morning Amy arrived back.

Hermione felt a poke on her shoulder and she turned around and came face to face with Amy. She quickly pulled her into a hug. "You're back!"

"Yea and I'm really ready to get better now."

"Oh Amy I've missed you so much. Our room has felt so empty without you there."

"Well I'm really sorry, I'm sure you already know what I did."

"Yea, but its ok, everything will get better."

After Hermione finally released her Amy asked, "So how has you're treatment been going?"

"Great really, it's much better talking to Dr. Kline than being in group. I feel so much more open with her."

"So do you know when you're going to be going home? Or should I say Hogwarts."

"Well I've been making progress she says. But she still doesn't know when I'm going to be able to go back to Hogwarts."

"Oh so what's all been going on here?"

"It's been pretty boring actually. Especially at night since I haven't had anyone to play chess with me."

"I'm really sorry about what I did."

"Don't be, we all make our mistakes. But we're going fix them right, you and me together we'll fix them. I'll support you and you'll support me and before we know it we'll be out of this place."

"But what if you get out of here before I do."

"I'll still support you, there is always letters. Plus who knows when I'll be getting out of here."

"Hermione, don't worry I have a feeling you'll be out of here in no time." With that the girls headed to the cafeteria and had the best meal you can have at a treatment center.

The next day Hermione woke up feeling miserable though she had no clue why. She headed to her session with Dr. Kline like she normally did after breakfast. When she reached Dr. Kline's office she knocked. "Come in," she heard Dr. Kline say so she stepped into the office.

There she got the biggest shock. "Hermione please take a seat."

"Dr. Kline if you don't mind me asking why are my parents here?"

"Well, Hermione they make the decision if you are really ready to go home or not. So we have invited them here and you get to spend some time with them."

"Well that's great Dr. Kline."

"Hermione since you're parents are here we will have this session right after dinner ok?"

"Ok Dr. Kline." Dr. Kline got out of her seat and led them down a hallway Hermione had never been in before. She reached a door labeled Room 105, Conference Room. She took out her key and opened it up.

Inside there was a table that seated about 5 people and some very comfortable looking chairs. Hermione sat down in one and she could feel herself sinking.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat down across their daughter. "Well I'll leave you to talk right now, I'll be back before lunch starts."

"Thank you," Mrs. Granger said. After Dr. Kline left it was silent. "So... how has treatment been going hunny?"

"It's been going really well." Hermione cut strait to the chase, "Are you guys going to let me get out of here?"

"Hermione dear..." Her father started in.

But her mother cut him off, "We aren't sure yet. Dr. Kline tells us you're doing a really good job and everything but we aren't sure if you're ready to go back to Hogwarts yet?"

"What do you mean? I've been working my ass off here and you don't think I'm ready to go back?"

"Hermione your language!" Mrs. Granger scolded.

"Well I have been and I'm way better and I really want to see Draco for Christmas!"

"He is the reason you are here Hermione!" Mrs. Granger shouted jumping to her feet. "He is the reason you are here and we don't want you going back to him!"

"You can't forbid me to see him!" Hermione shouted strait back and also got to her feet looking her mother strait in the eye. "I love him! You'll never be able to keep him from me!"

"You're right when you're 17 you are allowed to make decisions for your self. But see there is a rule Hermione; you aren't done with school yet so technically we still get to make your decisions for you."

"That's a MUGGLE law mother!"

"It doesn't matter we raised you as a muggle and you're living by their laws!"

"It doesn't matter how long you keep me here as soon as I'm done I get to go strait back to Hogwarts."

"Hermione that's the thing, I'm not sure we're going to let you go back to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean you might not let me go back!" Hermione shouted.

"We're saying that you aren't going back Hermione!"

"Fuck you! Just fuck you! You can't keep me away, I won't let you, and I'll run away if I have to!"

"Hermione, I don't think you understand this quite clearly, you aren't going back!"

"I hate you, I completely hate you! I hope you all go to hell!" With that Hermione stormed out of the conference room.


	9. Dr Kline Confesses

**Dr. Kline Confesses**

Hermione was still in crying in the bathroom what seemed like hours later when she heard a soft knock on the stall door. "Go away!"

"Hermione its Amy," came the soft soothing voice.

Hermione slowly got up and opened the stall door. Amy quickly pulled Hermione into a hug. "I heard about everything, shh, it's okay. Everything will be fine, everything will work out somehow. And remember I'll always be here for you."

"Oh Amy, I hate them, I totally hate them, they're trying to keep me from Draco, it's not fair, how can they do this?"

"Hermione I know, this is really big, but don't worry we will work through this somehow."

"I mean I love him, how can they keep him from me, it'd be like trying to keep my parents from each other. This isn't right! I shouldn't have to be without him. He means everything to me."

"Shh Hermione, don't worry, we will come up with something. I know how much he means to you and everything will work out. Please Hermione just trust me." Amy pulled away slightly and looked Hermione in the eyes. "Please Hermione just say that you trust me."

Hermione looked a little hesitant at first and then finally spoke, "Ok, I trust you."

"Hermione I know this is a big thing for you to handle, but you must at least try to understand where your parents are coming from." Dr. Kline told Hermione, as they were sitting in her office after dinner.

"How can you even say that?"

"They care about you Hermione, you know they do. You can't possibly say that they don't. You wouldn't be here if they didn't care."

"They aren't thinking about what's best for me!"

"In your eyes, maybe not, but in their eyes they think this is the best thing to do for you to get better Hermione."

"How can you be agreeing with them? They're trying to ruin my life!"

"Hermione I am not taking sides here, I am here to listen to both you and your parents."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Hermione I'm not lying."

"Yes you are! I can tell, you're just trying to trick me into believing you and then you'll try to convince me that what they're saying is right! But I'm not stupid, they're wrong, they could never be more wrong about anything in their entire lives!"

"Hermione you need to calm down, you're getting too worked up over this."

"CALM DOWN! WHY DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? THIS IS MY FUTURE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! HOGWARTS IS PART OF MY FUTURE, AND SO IS DRACO, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN EXPECT ME TO BE CALM WHEN THEY'RE THREATENING TO NEVER LET ME SEE HIM AGAIN!"

Hermione totally lost it; she started picking things up off of Dr. Kline's desk: books, notebooks, pens, pencils, anything she could find to hurl at the wall. After most of her rage was emptied out she sunk down on the floor crying.

Dr. Kline quickly hurried around her desk and crouched down beside Hermione. She held Hermione in her arms and tried to calm her down. "I know this is difficult Hermione, but I believe in you, I believe that you can get through this."

"It's...just...so...hard." Hermione managed to say in between sobs. "I...just...miss...him...so...much."

"I know Hermione, I know, but for the time being you will have to do what your parents say. You can still keep in touch with him, and you can see him right away after you graduate."

"But...that's...not...soon...enough."

"Maybe not, but it's all we can do for right now, and I'll see what I can do about maybe him possibly coming to visit you here."

"Oh really Dr. Kline?" Hermione said wiping the tears off her face with the back of her long sleeved shirt. "That would mean so much to me."

"Hermione you are one of the smartest witches I know, and I know that you wouldn't have done this unless there was something wrong, and you felt you had no one to talk to." Dr. Kline turned away and then after a few minutes looked back at Hermione. "Hermione..."

"Yes."

"I have never told anyone this before, not even my parents."

"Are you sure you want to share something important with me?"

"Hermione I believe you can get better, you remind me so much of me sometimes it almost feels as if I'm watching myself."

"Dr. Kline, are you saying?"

"Yes Hermione, I too used to cut myself."

"Oh Dr. Kline! As horrible as that is, it feels so nice to know that someone knows what I'm going through."

"Hermione, I had to learn to get better by myself, I never told anyone, and even if someone would have know, I doubt I would have let them help me, but Hermione you are so brave."

"No I'm not."

"Yes Hermione, yes you are. You know as well as I do that you wouldn't be here if you honestly didn't want to." Hermione started to cut in but Dr. Kline cut her off. "You may not have wanted to come here, but you knew that you needed help, you just weren't sure how to ask for it, and that Hermione is why you are brave."

"I don't feel very brave, Dr. Kline, I used to try to run away from my problems by cutting, and I hated myself for it, but still Dr. Kline, somebody that's brave doesn't cut themselves, they learn to deal with their problems without hurting themselves."

"Hermione just because you made some stupid choices, doesn't mean you aren't brave. You just didn't know how to handle what was going on in your life, and you thought this was the only way you could deal with them. But now you see Hermione, you know other ways to work through your problems instead of just relying on yourself. Which you don't need to do, you have many people that care and love you Hermione, even if you don't realize it now. And your parents do love you Hermione, they just want what's best for you, but they don't realize that keeping you from Draco is a bad thing."

"Please Dr. Kline, isn't there something you could say to them to let me go back to Hogwarts?"

"I'll do everything I can Hermione, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you so much Dr. Kline, for everything. And now that I see that you have beat this, I can beat it too, and I will, I swear to myself that I will never cut myself ever again."

"That's always good to hear Hermione. I'm sorry that we have to end this session Hermione, but I have other people I need to see."

"That's ok Dr. Kline."

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione."

Hermione walked out of Dr. Kline's office feeling very good about herself. She had just made a breakthrough and she felt that nothing could stand in her way of making herself better. On her way to get some parchment and a quill she ran into Amy.

"Hermione is everything ok?"

"Everything's going to be fine Amy, I mean, well I might not get to go back to Hogwarts, but I'm seriously ready to get better, and I just can't wait to get out of here."

"Me too, Hermione, me too, I think I'm seriously ready to get better too."

"I hate to be rude Amy, but I'm going to write some letters."

"Oh that's fine Hermione, I'll talk to you later, do you want to play some chess later though?"

"Sounds great to me."

Hermione quickly sat down with her parchment and quill and ink.

_Dear Draco,_

_Well it turns out my parents really are evil. They are thinking about not letting me come back to Hogwarts. I really don't know what to make of it. I was really hoping that I could be back in time for Christmas but I'm not so sure that will work out now._

_Dr. Kline has been great. She says that we might be able to work something out so you could come see me. I miss you so much, and I hope I will get to see you. _

_I'm not sure what's all going to happen in the future, but I know that I'm going to be ok. I'm seriously ready to get better now, but supper is about ready to start and I have some things I need to do. Draco I love you, thank you for being here for me._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione quickly pulled out another piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Not much time to write tonight, but I thought I should send you guys a letter. My parents are being evil and I don't know when I'm going to get out of here. But I know that I probably won't be out before Christmas, they don't even know if they're going to let me come back to Hogwarts. _

_I'm tired of being here, and I seriously think that I am ready to get better, I'm not completely healed yet, but I'm working really hard. I hope to see you both soon, I miss you guys so much._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione looked up at the clock and seen supper was just about to start. She quickly ran up to the desk and asked them to mail her letters. Then she hurried off to find Amy.

A/N Sorry it's taken me forever to update, my life has been quite busy and complicated these past few months. I haven't had time to write anything at all. I'm so sorry that this chapter isn't very long. But I want you all to know that I haven't abandoned this story. Please review, it would make my day.


End file.
